


Highest in the room

by 0_icarus_0 (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Human Chopper, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Smut, Underage Drug Use, Weed, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0_icarus_0
Summary: In this university, there is just a group of people living their best life.Nami the bisexual thot who has at least slept with everyone in the room.Luffy, the one who is constantly failing his classesUsopp, the smart one that is also a potheadZoro was the one always on the fieldSanji, the temperamental neat freak cookRobin, The only one in the friend group that actually fucking studies but is low-key into some freaky shitChopper Robin's younger brother he is just a ray of sunshineFranky, the one cool guy in your engineering classLaw, your campus drug dealer but has a 4.0 GPAShanks, a 3rd yearMihawk, 3rd year friends with Shanks and buggy, got Zoro into smoking
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Nami (One Piece)/Everyone, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nami/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction ever so yeah

Zoro POV

“Hey guuuys!” Luffy yells as he walks into the Sanji and Zoro’s shared dorm where most of the crew lounges around. Zoro is lying back down in the middle of the bed Nami with her head on his stomach and her legs extended upwards on the wall, meanwhile choppers legs dangled off the bed as leaned on Zoro’s stomach. Across the room was Sanji’s bed where he Franky and Usopp sat with their legs dangled off the bed. And Robin sitting in the middle of the room with a chair with a physiology book in hind. Everyone looked up at Luffy after he tried to find where everyone was as he walked through the dorm room before stopping in the kitchen for a snack.  
“Hey guys!” Luffy said face stuffed with some of Sanji’s cookies in his mouth.  
“Loof pass one.” Nami asked  
“No, get your own.” He said while stuffing the last of the cookie in his mouth.  
“Why are u guys here without me?” Luffy asked  
“Bro we told you that we were going to be here at lunch dumbass,” Usopp said.  
“ I didnt hear I was eating LUNNNch Usopp!” Luffy said as he plopped down on the floor.  
“I called Law over,” Nami said as she sat upright lay down with her head on Zoro’s chest.  
“Why’d you do that there is enough men in this room! Sanji said  
“Doesn’t he sell weed or something?” Robin asked as she lifted her nose from the book she was reading.  
“Yeah I heard some shit about that,” Zoro said while finally waking up. “You buy anything Loof?”  
“I accidentally bought some, so I was eating lunch and he asked me if I wanted to buy a pound I thought he was about meat so I said sure. Thinking it was a burger or some shit so I forked over my money and he said he’d pull up later.”  
“YOU BOUGHT A WHOLE ASS POUND YOU IDIOT!” Usopp yelled  
“That sounds Super,” Franky said  
“Zoro do you still have the pipe Mihawk gave you?” Sanji asked  
“Yeah, it’s under the bed in the white box in the sock,”  
“He gave you two right? When the last time we used these?” Sanji asked  
“Like 2 months ago right?”  
“Chopper you can leave if you want,” Robin said with a side smile Chopper was her younger brother he was a senior in high school.  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind.”  
“Alright Suuuper.”  
“When is he coming Luffy?” Usopp said as he lazily scrolled through his phone.  
“He should be here soon like, this guy said to text me and he’d come I texted him like 15 minutes ago.”  
“Where the fuck is this guy,” Nami said while taking out one of her air pods  
“Zoro do you have extra paper?” Nami asked  
“No actually, we ran out, do you have any Nami?”  
“Uh, yeah do you want me to get them from my dorm?”  
“Yeah, can you? Not if that girl Vivi is there, like she is not gon let you come back.” Zoro said taking one of her air pods, and puts one in.  
“She is not that bad she “Wants the best for me” so she always keeps me in.”  
“Bitch,” Luffy said under his breath.  
“I’ll be back in like 10 minutes don’t smoke without me or I will charge you for the price of each ounce you smoke. And are we gon smoke here or somewhere else?”  
“Here is fine since the balcony has a sliding door so we should be fine.” Sanji said  
“I’m going now.” with that she took the air pod away from Zoro and got off the bed then left.  
“Luffy, Usopp and Robin can you guys go buy some snacks?” Sanji asked  
“Ok!” Luffy said too happily  
“Franky go get your speakers and we meet back in 10 minutes. Alright.”  
“Tell Law to get his ass over here.”  
“He’s outside,” Luffy said while looking up from his phone.  
“You paid him yet?” Zoro asked while getting up.  
“Yeah, I did were going to leave now so we can buy SNAAACKs.”  
They left Sanji and Zoro to set up the living room and let Law in.  
“Come in,” Zoro called from the living room.  
“Hey,”  
“Hi you have stuff?” Sanji asked while closing the door.  
“Yeah, a pound for Luffy,” he answered while pulling it out of his jacket.  
“Cool. Help me move these couches to the balcony,” Zoro asked him Law  
“Aight,’”  
Sanji went to the kitchen to make some appetizers and Law and Zoro fixed the spot outside in the balcony.


	2. Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to try to update every 2 days online class is a bitch

Zoro POV

Law sat outside on the couches, he was on the phone with someone. Presumably a girl from the corner of my eye I can see Sanji fuming with rage from the kitchen. He was so upset he was shaking it was most definitely about how Law was “treating this lady.” In my opinion, I don’t believe he was saying anything wrong. He was a second-year student in university if he wanted to have a one night stand with a consensual legal female or male who were we to stop him.   
Sanji was probably gonna rant to me about it later though.  
Nami Pov  
I walked to the girl’s side of the campus knowing Vivi would be waiting for me. She likes my friends but not what they “Influence me to do she constantly warns me to not fall into the wrong crowd. She was furious when I got a tattoo, she yelled at me for days about how it will ruin my life. She worried far too much when she found out I had a thing with Law. Oh my god she flipped she said all sorts of shit that were just out of pocket so we have been distant re. When I walked into the room she was seated in her desk studying.   
“Hey, Nami,”  
“Hi,” I said flatly  
She stared at me blankly before she stood up with something in hand. Not this again, I can’t believe I didn’t notice the room was much cleaner than normal. She cleaned the dorm, and I didn’t take my stuff out. Nami you just need to say it's not your and get your shit and go.  
“Nami, I know it isn’t my place but please stop hanging out with your friends and get new ones. They are a bad influence on you, they will distract you from your goal.” She said while holding a bag of my secret purple weed, oh shit I have been caught.  
“I can do what I want, Vivi.”  
“Please listen to me Nami,” I walked up to her and snatched the baggie from her.   
“Nami, stop,” she said while standing in front of the door with her arms extended at both sides blocking the exit.  
“No let me go!” I said while searching for the rolling paper in my draw in a sock.  
“Nami please listen,” she pleaded once I found the rolling paper I walked up to her and stood in front of her. In the calmest voice   
“Excuse me Vivi,”  
She gets away from the door and walks to her desk.  
“You shouldn’t do this to yourself Nami,” She said with a concerned tone,  
“I am staying over, the night. Don’t stay up.”  
With that I walked out the door, I never looked back I probably wasn’t going to be home for 2 days. I walked back to the dorm room, it was like a 10-minute walk. I texted Law to see if he was there already. 

...

~Robin Pov  
We walked down the street to a corner store that sold cheap booze and snacks. I know why they asked me to go with them, because Luffy would act like a crackhead and Usopp and Chopper would enable his behavior. I walked through the chip aisle looking over the vast amounts of chips. I tried to remember what everyone liked. I heard a loud laugh from the corner of the store and I looked over to see Smoker. He’s talking to Luffy about why he needs so much booze. I know Luffy is way too honest so I walk over.   
“Hey, Smoker.”  
“Robin.” He said as he stared me down he was always known for being like the tallest guy on campus.  
“What are you guys doing with all this booze and these snacks?” He questioned me while finally taking off his sunglasses. How did he even see in those they were tinted black and it was like 10 pm.  
“We are just buying things for the house to have a get-together. Why do you ask?”  
“No reason, Nico, just that no alcoholic beverages are allowed on the college campus.”  
“Who said anyone of lived on campus?” I said looking up in his eyes and to be honest I was by no means short, 6’1. He was like a giant. There were rumors that he was 6’9 and it made sense why people steer clear.   
“Whatever you say, Nico,” He said as he paid for the rest of the stuff,  
I look over at Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. They were buying slushies and mixing all the flavors. Gross.   
I bought some of my favorite coffee, booze, and the real snacks, not just slushies that the boys were filling upon. I knew that we would be back later. The guys paid for the candy and slushies that they bought. I paid for the coffee and the insane amount of chips I bought.  
~Franky Pov~   
I left the dorm to get my speaker, I knew it would be SUUUUUPER if I brought the extra bass speaker. I walked into my house, I live off-campus in a small house. I went down to the basement to look for the big red speakers. The basement was also a workshop.   
I stepped cautiously avoiding all the nails and pins. Once I had the speaker I walked back to the dorm.  
~3rd Person POV~  
Everyone came in at different times. Zoro is washing the pipes in the sink and Sanji is cooking something, Law is outside rolling some joints while talking to some girl on the phone presumably some whore from school. Robin and the guys walked in soon after with grocery bags and slushies in hand. Franky came in after with his speakers. Nami came in after she avoided eye contact with Law. Franky was the last to come; he was carrying a big red speaker. Robin and the guys went to the kitchen to put the food and drinks away. Nami walked to the balcony where Law sat in the couches. She sat down next to him, he closed his legs so Nami could sit comfortably.  
“You brought your own,” Nami stated more than asked,  
“Yeah,”  
“I don’t want things to be awkward between us,” She said while looking down  
“Yeah, you know I never meant to hurt you,”  
“S’fine, we weren’t ready,” she said with a sigh  
“Yeah, I guess you're right,”  
After there was an awkward silence between them  
“How are your studies?” Nami sat up with her legs crossed and leaned back into the chair and pulled out the rolling paper from her bra. Law eyed her for a moment but then went back to rolling,  
“There fine, you?”  
“Fine,”  
They sat in silence again Nami closed her eyes and put her arms over her eyes. When Law looked straight at her.  
“Why’d you really call me hear Nami, its been 4 months since we have even talked.”  
“Because I wanted to see you,'' she said while moving her arm to see his face a bit.  
“Cut the bullshit,”  
“I don’t get it, why can’t I talk to you? Law,”  
“Because we broke up,”  
“That was in the past,”  
“Nami,”  
“What!”  
“I know what I did was fucked up,”  
“You should just forget about it,” Law walked into the kitchen and left Nami crying on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank bear with me im trying to include as much time for stuff to develop and shit so please stick around there should be raunchy shit soon.  
> Also I'm just trying to write fanfiction for the first time so bear with me.


	3. I wish that I loved you

~Nami Pov~  
I sat outside for a while, everyone was talking inside, I don’t know why I called him here.   
~3rd party pov~  
Law walked back into the dorm closing the sliding door. He doesn’t really talk much in general, but he was Luffy's 2nd cousin. He walked through the living room and sat on one of the stools. He was known for his outlandish tattoos that covered nearly half his body, hooking up with girls and then never talking to him again and his side hustle.( Selling weed) He was most well-liked around the campus although it was big. He only really had 2 enemies. Doflamingo and those stupid kids who wanna play police so bad. He’s never really wanted to or has been in a serious relationship before he started dating Nami. She was funny, pretty, a little wild, and most of all she was loyal to him. He was her first time even though they only dated for 6 months. For him sex was everything, and just one person couldn’t cut it for him. He’d never admit it but he regrets everything. He misses her but he was “over it”. Nami was a different story, she missed him so much but she didn’t know why. They were just too young but it was only several months ago. She was confused, she picked up some habits and some interests of his. For starters she got a tattoo, she started drinking, and smoking pot. Everyone was worried about her because she always said that she wouldn’t do everything she has done.   
“Loof,” Zoro called,  
“Yea,” it sounded a bit muffled because he was eating something.   
“Can you bring the black sheets from underneath Sanji’s bed, and hang it up so that people can’t see us.”  
“Ok” He said while dragging Usopp with him to the bedroom to find the sheets and pins.  
By this time Nami was done crying and Sanji was finished cooking. And was bringing the food out while Usopp and Luffy were trying to hang up the long black sheet. Law sat down at the island table scrolling through his messages. Zoro was drying out and loading the pipes,  
“Should I put tobacco?” Zoro asked Sanji while not looking up,  
“Sure,” he answered while still scrolling through his phone.  
Zoro put some tobacco and weed in the mixer and ground them together, then put in in the pipes. Chopper was watching him with fear-filled eyes as Robin went to help Usopp and Luffy.  
“Chopper, are you ok,” Zoro asked   
“Yeah, sorry am I ruining everything.”  
“No, it's ok you don’t have to do anything.”  
“But I want to,”  
“You shouldn’t force yourself-ya” He looked at Law who was still hunched over looking at the phone. Zoro looked up too,  
“All you do is smoke,” Chopper said snappily,  
“And I still have a 4.8 GPA, “  
“...” Chopper and Zoro starred as him, he noticed the silence and looked to see their faces. And then he heard wild laughter coming from the 2.   
“Y-y-yo-u h-a-av--e a 4.8 b--ut you da-at-ed Na-mi. You kill me.” Zoro said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Chopper was rolling on the floor at the joke. None of them believed him,   
He looked back down at his messages they were being flooded with girls and guys blowing up his phone about parties. Kept reading them with an uninterested face.   
“GUYS WERE READYYY!” Luffy shouted from the balcony. Everyone piled into the small balcony and couches. 

“I set up the speakers so you can connect. They are SUPER loud so be careful.” Franky said while he sat down on the smaller couch with Robin in lap and Chopper sitting next to him.  
Everyone was squished into the couches. Law brought a chair out and sat still lazily looking at some text messages.  
“Can someone pass a lighter?” Usopp asked before Sanji could pass him his lighter Law threw him his.  
“Thanks,” he said while the blunt was between his teeth. Law nodded in his general direction. Everyone passed around the 2 lighters and lit some blunts up. Law and Chopper both took off their hats and the snapbacks were left in the dorm. Law had 2 blunts one behind each ear. It was quiet for a second, then someone connected to the speakers. It was Nami she played Candy, the song played in the background. The bass was nice and it set the mood.  
“We should play a drinking game,” Sanji offered  
“Yeah!” Zoro seemed elated  
“You can’t purposely lose every round. Zoro.”  
“I’m just bad at games.” Zoro lied through his teeth while inhaling some smoke.  
“I think its a good idea,” Robin said.  
“What about you Law wanna play?” Luffy asked while looking up at him from the ground where he was seated.  
“Sure,” He said in his usual monotone voice.”  
“Then let's play,” Nami said as she and Sanji went to the kitchen for the drinks and the cups.  
“Which one are we playing?” Usopp asked, raising his eyebrow and taking a deep inhale.  
“Let's play a more tame one for now,” Robin said while signaling to her brunette little brother.  
“Ok,” Luffy replied while nodding.  
“What game?” Zoro asked while opening one of his eyes.  
“We should play the one with writing things in the hat or something!” Usopp exclaimed   
“Yeah, that was SUPER!” Franky said while taking a hit,  
Nami and Sanji walked back onto the balcony with drinks and multiple cups that didn’t match.  
“Sanji, we are going to play the one with the hat,” Zoro said while looking at his roommate they weren’t dating but close they both liked each other but, they would never outwardly say they both thought the other was 100% straight.  
“Ok I will get the paper and pencils,” Sanji said while walking back inside.  
“Wait how do you play this game?” Chopper asked all too innocently, while tilting his head to the side.   
“So are we playing the truth or dare version or the raunchy one?” Nami asked while sitting down next to Zoro  
“Let's play the truth or dare version,” Robin said while trying to signal to Chopper “So how you play is by writing a truth or dare on a paper then going in a circle and pulling them out.”  
“Oh, just like grade school then.”  
Loud laughs roared from the other side of the balcony and even Law seemed to be chuckling quietly. Again Chopper tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“No, it's not like grade school,” Law said as he straightened up as he lit one of the blunts and placed it between his teeth. “You don’t get out much, huh Chopper-ya.” He said while taking a deep inhale. Robin whispered something in his ear and his face went red. Oh he mouthed, while everyone was still smoking Sanji came back with the paper and a pen.   
“I thought that you were gonna bring pencils, too dumb to find them curly?” Zoro asked while laughing and taking a hit.  
“Maybe if you didn’t lose your way to my desk every time we would have pencils in this household,” Sanji said while he practically slammed the pencil and paper into his chest causing Zoro to cough up some smoke he was inhaling.  
The song changed to Wasted. It was fitting, the bass rumbled through the chairs. Sanji went inside for the hat and placed it on the table.  
Zoro started scribbling some truths and some dares then ripped the paper in half, folded it, threw it in the hat, and passed the paper and pen to Nami. Nami picked it up and scanned the room while locking eyes with Law for a second. Then she wrote a truth and a dare and ripped the paper in half and threw it in the hat. She passed it to Luffy, he did the same thing the passed it to Usopp who did the same thing, then to Law who was seated on a chair leaning it back to the back of the railing of the balcony, then he passed it, Franky, then to Robin after she passed it to Chopper and finally Sanji got it. Sanji went first, he picked through the paper and picked up one. Then he read,

“Take off the shirt of the person sitting on your right in the sexiest manner.” The writing was messy but it seemed like a lady’s handwriting. He locked eyes with Zoro, who practically stared him down with a questioning gaze. Sanji got up and put the lit blunt behind his ear. He sat face forward on top of Zoro’s lap and with his free hand he slid up the grey t-shirt Zoro was wearing. After he slid it up he licked one long strip up from his stomach to the end of the shirt and took the rest off by using his teeth to pull over his head. Once the shirt was off he got up, took a deep inhale, and bowed to the audience. The girls were filming on snap for their private stories,  
Zoro sat there stunned for a minute. The loser who doesn’t do the dare or doesn’t answer the truth question has to take a drink. It was Zoro’s turn he fished through the hat, and he found one then read aloud.  
“Have I slept with more than 3 people here who they are.” He paused to think sometimes he is so blackout drunk that he doesn’t remember shit. But he can vividly remember sleeping with 2 people,  
“Robin and Nami,” He said nonchalantly Sanji looked pretty gloomy as he sat next to him with the blunt in his mouth, Zoro locked eyes with Luffy and remembered.

“Once with Luffy,”  
Everyone went silent for a second eying the two men down,  
“You slept with Luffy?” Sanji asked while he looked at them both. Chopper was already high just by the smell but he thought he was dreaming.   
“Zoro your bi? I thought you were straight this whole time, and of all people Luffy? Really? His IQ is -40.” Sanji stated in disbelief, Law was chuckling while watching the chaos unfold. Once the song changed again everyone resumed. Nami was next she was visibly excited to play; she leaned forward with the blunt burning between her teeth.   
“Kiss the person you last had sex with,” she read from the paper. “Robin, c’mere.” Robin walked over and Nami grabbed her waist. Robin laughed a little. She then kissed her and Robin gave her full access to her mouth. The guys all watched and stopped dead in there track Chopper almost passed the fuck out.   
“This will help,” Franky said while passing him one of Law’s rolled joints that was sitting there.  
Chopper lit it up and he coughed a shit ton at first. But got used to it, his sister was making out with her best friend. Zoro took out his phone to film the event for his snap chat story. Once they were done they both went back to their seats and acted completely normal.

“My turn!” Luffy cheered like a small child as he snatched the hat from nami and picked a paper from the hat.  
“Place 2 joints in your nose and inhale!” he read all too excitedly. He lit 2 joints as everyone watched him in anticipation  
He placed them in his nose and almost died because he inhaled too much and the joint was about to fly up to his fucking brain. He started coughing wildly, while trashing sitting next to Usopp. Usopp just wanted to enjoy his high,  
“Drink,” Law said as he poured his drink in a cup. He didn’t pour much because it was vodka but it was still a lot.  
Luffy grabbed the cup. They played a couple more times around the circle. There were some strange ones but at this point everyone was high out of their minds or drunk as a dog. It was Law's turn again, he read the paper with the same unamused voice he always has. Even though he was enjoying himself. It was 4 words with a heart next to it.   
“Strip-till your underwear.”  
Everyone eyed him cautiously to see if he really was going to do it. Law was known for not giving a single shit and he’d do anything as a dare. He got up and pulled his black sweater over his head revealing his tattoos that filled his torso. The girls and some of the guys were very pleased all of them were filming for their snap and insta stories. He then went to take off the belt around his waist and put neatly where his sweater was. The lights from the flash were getting to his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and went back to stripping. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his ankles and took them off. Now he was almost completely naked.  
After a few more rounds he checked his phone it was 3:25 am. Chopper was sleeping inside, Luffy and Usopp were eating in the kitchen. Franky and Robin were making out on the couch. Sanji had one of his legs on Zoro and his face in his chest they were whispering and laughing to each other. The food that was outside was done so he went inside to the kitchen to eat. Nami was so high to think straight, the music was lower and it played different sounding music. Law liked this band so he turned it up a bit. The song was 505, he hummed as he walked through to the kitchen.   
Everyone was invested in their relationships and their friendships, Law had nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the songs I mentioned are  
> Candy by MGK  
> 505 By the Arctic Monkeys  
> Wasted by Juice WRLD and Lil Uzi Vert  
> I don't really like this chap but whatever Law is too hot


	4. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law feels at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha ha hehe short chapters online school is sucking my lifeforce

Chap 4  
Law POV

The atmosphere was too romantic. Franky and Robin were making out oin couch. On the couch. Zoro and Sanji who were sitting on the other couch were whispering things in each other's ear while Sanji was almost completely on top of Zoro.

I felt somewhat empty but it didn’t bother me, it never does. I realized I wasn’t even high. It was a usual occurrence when I smoked with others. Another one of the “usual occurrences was gonna start soon.’The hormonal ones would come out of hiding; he didn’t want to be involved but. Nami was extremely hormonal when she was high. Out of the corner of his eye he was her walking up to Luffy. She whispered something in his ear and then they walked to the bedroom. Luffy was protesting saying he was hungry and tired. But she continued the room needless to say 45 minutes later they both came out looking frazzled. I knew this is where the awkwardness starts. Everyone was getting out of their high. 

“Law im, HUNGRY!” Luffy whined while standing behind me,  
“What do you want?” He then stared blankly into the unknown possibly thinking but you can never be sure with Luffy.  
“KFC.” I stared into his eyes blankly.  
“KFC,”   
“Yep, KFC,”  
“Only KFC?” He did it again. He was staring into the nothingness again possible thinking about what other foods he could get.  
“Actually, I want KFC, Pizza and McDondalds!”   
“Is that ok for everyone else?”  
They all nodded with awe as he pulled out his debit card and went on the websites. I don’t have a real big need for money since you know, my side hustle. 

~45 Minutes Later~  
The food delivery man was outside the campus so I went with Zoro to get the food. I felt kinda bad for the delivery guy. He had 3 boxes of Pizza, dipping sauce, chicken wings, burgers , fries, drinks, fried chicken, and gravy. The man was a legend in his eyes. Once left a generous tip they went back inside.   
Everyone was eating, I kinda sat out. In the corner with my food, I pretended to be entertained by my phone.   
“Law come sit!” Luffy shouted from the inside. They were all seated on the floor in a semi circle talking and drinking the rest of the alcohol that was left over. I walked over and sat between Zoro and Luffy. They were joking and laughing amongst each other. I went to take a sip of a drink then I felt a furious hand slapping my back continuously. Luffy was choking on a bone, I went behind him and I did the heimlich maneuver. The bone comes back up almost as fast as it went down. Everyone was laughing at the situation. I was even laughing a real laugh. I felt home as dysfunctional as it might seem. I felt nice to be hanging out with them other than those people he used to call his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like it

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter dont leave  
> -o-  
> love you


End file.
